


Power of Attorney

by Rasy Tojas (ambaila)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambaila/pseuds/Rasy%20Tojas
Summary: Mike had called her in the middle of the night, he was convinced Harvey had a heart attack.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Power of Attorney

Harvey Specter did not, under any circumstances, get sick. Nor did he go to the hospital. It should not have surprised Donna that his name appeared on her caller I.D. in the middle of the night, but they weren’t on great terms lately. Everything they said or did was irritating. Against her better judgement, she answered and her heart dropped deeper into her chest, the longer she listened to Mike explain the reason for the call.

The price of the cab ride didn’t matter, but she was surprised to find Ray outside of her door - Mike sent him. As the high rise lights blurred as Ray expertly and quickly maneuvered the streets of New York, getting her closer to the hospital, she raced through Mike’s call. 9-1-1 had been called and they were on their way to the office; Harvey had hit his head on his way down. Mike was convinced Harvey had a heart attack. 

Donna was lost in her memory of when she found out about Gordon. The sound of Marcus’ voice as he explained what happened, the way his voice was so small as he forced the information out. It was at Marcus’ insistence that she be the one to tell Harvey. She didn’t know how, but god he had been so happy when she walked into his office. Now she would have to call Marcus and tell him about Harvey.

The lobby of the Emergency wing of the hospital had a large circular desk, completely enclosed by glass. As Donna approached, the only nurse at the desk was already reaching over to flip on the microphone.

“Can I help you?” The younger woman asked.

“I’m here to see -” 

“Donna!” she heard yelled.

The redhead turned at the sound of her name and saw Mike coming towards her. His suit jacket was gone and his sleeves were rolled up. His hair looked like it had been disheveled by the constant running of fingers. 

“She’s with me,” he directed at the nurse, pressing a hand against Donna’s lower back.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the nurse nod and reach back up to flip the microphone off. 

Mike silently led Donna into the maze of hallways and hospital rooms before they stopped outside of a room with an observation window.

Harvey Specter never got sick and he never went to the hospital, but the pang of fear suddenly began to swallow Donna Paulsen whole. She gasped at the sight of Harvey who had a bandage on his head, and wires coming out of his right arm. 

“What happened?” Donna gasped, turning to Mike.

“He -” Mike started, shaking his head. “I don’t know. He couldn’t string words together. He went for a bottle of water and just fell.” 

Donna continued to watch as Harvey’s chest rose and fell through the glass. She itched to touch him, even though she knew she couldn’t. If he had been awake, she didn’t think she would have made it this far into the hospital. She didn’t know where she stood with him anymore. This was uncharted territory.

“They’re going to run a test to confirm whether or not he had a heart attack,” Mike said quietly. “Any other tests, they need you to approve.” 

Donna looked at him with a raised, surprised eyebrow. “Why?” 

“You’re his power of attorney.” 

“He never changed it,” Donna muttered, looking back to Harvey. 

“I guess not,” Mike said. “I called Jessica. She should be here in the morning.” 

“Good.” Donna nodded. “She’ll know what -” 

Donna took a deep breath and shook her head. She gave Mike a small watery smile. 

“She’ll know what to do.” 

“She asked if you were coming,” Mike told her honestly. “She has something for you.” 

Whatever it was, Donna couldn’t ask about. The Doctor approached them and cleared Harvey of a heart attack. He wanted to keep Harvey overnight for monitoring. Then he asked a series of questions that only Mike had the answers to and Donna realized how out of the loop she had become. She didn’t know any of the recent activities that could have attributed to what brought Harvey here.

Mike said it might have been stress due to a case. The doctor said maybe. Mike asked about unhealthy eating habits - but Harvey ate like an athlete. Always had. Even when he decided on those cart hot dogs. 

There were a series of things that could have caused it, but the doctor settled on panic attacks. It would present the same symptoms, difficulty breathing, difficulty focusing. It was then that the conversation had gone quiet and both men were looking at her to answer.

“No,” Donna said, shaking her head. “It’s not a common thing.” 

“But he’s had them before?” 

“Once. About ten years ago.”

The rest of the conversation was drowned out and Donna shook her head. The panic attack wouldn’t have made him pass out. It didn’t the last time. She took him to a hospital the last time thinking it was the same thing. They were in and out of the hospital in four hours, had an early morning breakfast and went to work like nothing happened.

“Do you want to go in?” Mike asked. 

“What if he wakes up?” 

“They gave him something for his head,” Mike explained. “He’s pretty drugged.” 

Donna shook her head again and sighed. “I’ll just. If he wakes up tell him I was here and if they need to make - call me if anything happens.” 

“Yeah,” Mike nodded.

With that, Donna left. She gasped and sucked in a cold breath of air as soon as she stepped outside of the hospital. Ray, she realized, was not far away and the car started when he saw her. Collapsing into the car, she didn’t hear Ray ask where she wanted to go. She doesn’t remember telling him where, but she wanted to go home. Curl under her covers and just pretend that he’d be in his office tomorrow, or watch him get off the elevator late. 

Whatever she said, Ray came to a stop outside of Harvey’s building and she moved on autopilot. She nodded at the security guard and slipped into the elevator bank. She pressed his floor and just waited until it got there. Her fingers fumbled with the key, taking it out of it’s pocket in her purse and opened his front door. It was a cold day and with the darkness - his apartment was cold too. She flipped on the lights, and flipped the switch that turned on his fireplace. 

It gave the space a little more light. 

Exhausted and suddenly bone tired, she slipped out of her heels, left her purse on the counter and reached back to unzip her dress. She let it pool at her feet as she went to his closet. She went straight to the back, knowing what she would find and slipped into his old Harvard sweater and an old pair of pants. It was from a moment of weakness that they shared, where she came to him in the middle of the night and didn’t leave for two days. This was the only outfit that she dressed in and it was the only outfit that came off when clothes became a barrier. 

His bed was warm. Comfortable. Rich with his scent. She grinned into the pillow as she thought of the time they both acted like children and swung at each other with these very pillows. Those were the days. 

Morning crept in a few hours later. It was the sound of the door opening and closing that propelled Donna out of bed. She quickly picked up her dress and chucked it behind her, hoping it landed on the bed. She didn’t owe anyone an explanation, but this wasn’t her home. And whoever it was had a way in. 

Donna was mid-bend, picking up her shoes when she saw a pair of feet approach her. Dark heels, encasing dark legs - _Jessica_ \- she thought coming, to stand upright. The other woman, Jessica indeed, was giving her a half smirk, half smile. 

“Donna.” Jessica smirked. “Good morning.” 

“Morning,” she said, laying her heels on the seat of his bar stool. “I didn’t realize you would be here this early.” 

“It’s eight,” Jessica said. “Did Mike not tell you I was coming?” 

“I didn’t -” Donna said, sighing. “Sometimes I forget you live in Chicago.” 

“No you don’t,” Jessica smirked, adding her things to the kitchen counter. 

Donna had always liked Jessica. The woman gave Harvey as much grief as she did, but it was different. It was maternal chastising. Sisterly advice. Yet, the relationship Donna and Jessica had - that was different. 

It was more of an understanding. An understanding that Donna was who Donna was. With or without Harvey. To Jessica’s knowledge and understanding, Donna did in fact make Harvey better. The red head called him out and didn’t play his games. 

Sure she played along, but Donna knew better. She played Harvey. Not the situation.

“Mike said the Doctor should be making his round soon,” Jessica said, slipping into the kitchen and flipping on the coffee machine Harvey had.

That Donna bought him for Christmas a few years ago.

“There was no change over night,” Jessica shrugged. “Mike said he woke up, complaining about his head.” 

“Looked like he hit it pretty hard.” Donna nodded.

Jessica looked at home in Harvey’s apartment, knowing where everything was. Well. Almost. The older woman turned, pointing to the cabinets and Donna pointed to the one right above her head with a nod. Harvey had six coffee cups. 

Another set of something Donna bought for him. 

“You saw him?” 

Donna nodded. “Mike called me. I was at home.” 

“What did the doctor say?” Jessica questioned as the machine bubbled to life. 

“Not a heart attack. Maybe a panic attack.” 

“Maybe?” 

Donna shrugged. “He hasn’t had one in a while.” 

“When was the last time?” 

“When his father died.” 

It was after she had gone home. It was in the middle of the night when her phone rang and his raggedy voice sounded through. She was at his apartment in no time. She slid herself in through the front door with so much ease then, it had surprised her. Donna had found Harvey on the floor, leaning against the couch, his head tilted back. 

His knees were pulled up, his forearms resting against his knee caps. She had slipped out her shoes and curled herself down next to him. They fell asleep down there, only to wake up the next morning with an apology on each other’s lips. They didn’t talk about it.

“That’s about the time he gave me this,” Jessica said, pulling a file out of her purse. “Before I give you this, know this is all legal and it’s old. But if something were to happen, this would hold up in court.” 

Donna reached for the offered folder and flipped it open. The top page was a simple memo, which she didn’t read. She flipped to the next page which was a list of Harvey’s assets. The apartment, the cars, his money. She smirked at the personal items. 

A more detailed explanation of the division of those assets took two pages. Which was odd since the list was long and typed in small print. She let her eyes fall over the things his brother was to get; the records, the Boston house, a percent of his money for the kids. Then, the list of what she was to get. It was three items down, before she looked up above the folder to find an expectant Jessica looking at her. 

“I don’t understand.” Donna said. “I pay rent every month.” 

“Which is what he uses to pay you.” Jessica explained. “Or at least he used to.” 

“And this apartment?” 

“Yours.” Jessica shrugged. “If anything were to happen, he paid it off a long time ago.” 

Exhaustion, plus emotion, plus worry - it was overwhelming. She didn’t want to think about a life without Harvey, regardless of where they currently stood. There was no way she would be able to handle it. Not right away at least. That much she could admit to herself. 

All of the accusations that she would lay her life on the line for Harvey was true. She would and has. She would do it again, in a heartbeat, if she had to. Time and time again she would.

They heard a scratch at the door. Donna looked up from the file and shut it. Handing it back to Jessica. 

“He can’t know I know,” Donna said quickly. “I don’t -” 

“Okay,” Jessica nodded. 

Donna nodded and distanced herself from the bar and the other woman. She heard Mike at the door talking to Harvey as she retrieved her now very wrinkled dress. She would have to ask Lou at the Dry Cleaner’s to get the creases out and pay him extra. She was smoothing out Harvey’s bed when she heard them greet Jessica. 

It was suddenly weird to be in his apartment, making sure everything was straight, when it wasn’t her place. Nevertheless, she stepped down and Harvey matched her gaze. She smiled at him tiredly, and he too, returned the smile. 

It was months later, when she walked into his office and handed him the key to her apartment. He had been on the phone, she heard it around the corner and waited until she knew he was wrapping up to make her move. He had just put the phone down, when she presented him with the key. 

“What’s this?” Harvey asked. 

“It’s only fair,” Donna shrugged. “I have a key to your apartment, you should have a key to mine.” 

Harvey nodded and slipped the key into his pocket. He would add it to his ring later. It was two weeks after he got home from the hospital that he went back to work. Two days before she found him in her office with a proposition. Have dinner together.

It shouldn’t have been more than that. Especially since she turned down her dinner with Thomas for Harvey. And again when Thomas invited her to breakfast and she was wrapped up in Harvey’s quilt after spending the night on his couch. It was a phone call and a quick coffee trip that she ultimately ended it with Thomas. She admitted then, to him, she was seeing someone. 

The other man didn’t look hurt. He understood. He was a good man, a caring man, and so different than Harvey. But, Harvey’s life was hers - literally. 

So when they met with a lawyer in Seattle, Donna listened to the man go on about the procedure of dividing up assets, unfazed and a bit bored. It wasn’t until she was rattling off the things that were now _theirs_ that she wanted her brother-in-law to have, and her new niece and nephew to inherit that her husband leveled a look at her. She shrugged and when she had to, she signed the document.

“How did you know what was in my will?” Harvey asked, following her onto the street. 

“I’m Donna,” she smirked. “I thought we established that by now.” 

Harvey shook his head and moved to open the car door for her. Before he could, she spun and turned to face him.

“It would have been nice to know that I was your Power of Attorney for the last decade.” 

“Please,” Harvey smirked. “I wasn’t letting Mike or Jessica anywhere near my balls. Those were always going to be yours.” 

She smirked and blushed at the double entendre. 

“At least you’ve admitted to who wears the pants in this relationship,” Donna smirked. 

“Get in the car.” 

She smiled as she did so. He closed the door behind her and went around the front to get to the driver’s side.

His life was always in her hands. 

That was never going to change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think!


End file.
